Innocent Music
by DeadlyNightshade2002
Summary: Melody and her twin sister, Harmony, wield a special type of innocence. After witnessing their village being slaughtered, they begin life at a circus, befriending a certain foulmouthed redhead who would later be known as Allen Walker. Soon, the trio are found by the Black Order, their family's murderers. What are the twins to do? Seek revenge or stay with their friend, Allen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Burning. Everything around Melody and Harmony was burning.

They had been having a party because it was their 5th birthday. There had been singing, dancing, gifts and a feast. Everyone had been laughing and smiling.

But now terrified screams filled the air and their village was in flames.

Their parents were on the ground, dead. They had been run through with spears, in an attempt to protect their daughters. The clan leader was dust, from being hit by an akuma. Women and children and men were either fighting or lying on the ground dead.

The clan were warriors, they would never run away and would never give up. Running away would result in exile because the clan didn't need 'cowards' who may leave their comrades to die in the middle of battle. Giving up would mean that you had no faith in yourself or your comrades.

The CROWS had come first, trying to make the clan give up the two girls because they had innocence and almost had the clan's ability; to see into the future and sing their enemy to do their bidding. **(But I'll keep their innocence ability a secret for now)** Their innocence was located in the middle of their chests, just below their throats. It made it hard for them to hide so the Black Order caught wind of the twins quickly.

The clan had refused to give up the twins.

The CROWS took that as an act of rebellion and started to round all of them up and kill all of them, regardless of their age or gender

Then the akuma came. The clan had no chance of survival. Not with akuma and the CROWS attacking from both sides.

Soon, everyone else was dead, leaving the twins in a burning village, filled with akuma and CROWS.

The twins were terrified but refused to show fear to the enemy. It was what they were taught. They looked at each other and clasped each other's hand, in agreement and reassurance.

 ** _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_**

 ** _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_**

 ** _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_**

 ** _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_**

 ** _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_**

 ** _Umare ochita kagayaku omae_**

 ** _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_**

 ** _Ikutsu inori wo_**

 ** _Tsuchi e kaeshitemo_**

 ** _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_**

 ** _Douka kono ko ni ai wo_**

 ** _Tsunaida te ni kisso wo_**

The twins sang sweetly and their fingers pressed the keys of an imaginary piano as they played the accompaniment. The melody and the twin's enchanted their enemy and the CROWS dropped one by one and the akuma exploded. As the song ended, there was no one else standing but Harmony and Melody. They didn't kill the CROWS, they just ordered them to fall asleep.

The twins left, after burying the clan (using their powers to speed things up).

In a few hours, the CROWS would wake up in the middle of a graveyard with the two girls nowhere in sight.

It had been three years since Harmony and Melody's village had burned to the ground. They had been working at a circus for two years and a half. They were mistreated and often punished but it was better than nothing.

They were now eight and were surprisingly mature for their age. But then, the two eight year olds had been forced to grow up.

"Useless brat!" they heard Cosmos yell. There was the sound of a whip cracking and a cry of pain.

The twins looked at each other.

Red was getting a beating again.

Melody gritted her teeth and glowering as they watched their friend getting a beating from the spiteful man.

Harmony looked at her twin alarm.

Melody had the look on her face when she was about to do something rash, something that would get both of them punished severely.

She was about to put out a hand to stop her but it was already too late.

Melody had thrown herself at Cosmos and snatched the whip away.

Cosmos looked at her, furious. He raised his hand, and was about to bring it down when Harmony stepped in front of her sister and took the blow instead.

Harmony flew through the air and crashed into the wall opposite.

Harmony groaned. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Not that she already felt sick. She had been feeling ill since she had woken up. But she hadn't told anyone except her sister, though Melody already knew because they knew each other extremely well. Cosmos would have beaten her for trying to get out of performing.

Cosmos left, muttering about useless brats.

Red and Melody ran up to her.

"Idiots. Why'd you do that?" Red muttered, angrily.

"Cause you're our friend. Duh." Melody replied.

"But it wasn't any of your business."

"Yes, it was. Now shut it both of you." Harmony moaned, "I feel like I'm gonna hurl..."

Melody examined her sister's forehead, which was bleeding slightly.

"Woah, sis. That's some major concussion you got there." Melody whistled.

"You don't say." Harmony grimaced, then promptly throwing up her lunch.

"Yuck. That's gross." Red said, in disgust, pinching his nose.

"Oh, shut up Red. You're not helping."

"Are you going to be able to perform?" Melody asked, "Don't want you to suddenly collapse or throw up in the middle of the show."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was evening and the beginning of the show.

The twins were in costume and had their face make up on. The bruise on Harmony's cheek was now covered by the face paint. Their black hair was in buns and their lips were painted a cherry red. They wore eyeliner and pale glittery pink eyeshadow. Their cheeks were tinted pink.

Melody was wearing a dark purple tutu with silver sequins and jewels on the bodice and gold glitter on the skirt. She was wearing golden bangles on her arms and a silver tiara on her head which was held in place with pins. Harmony was wearing the same except her tutu was dark blue.

Their innocence showed on their chests. There were painted black swirls around it an across their chests and along the collar bone, making it seem like a piece of jewellery.

Red was running around, Cosmos shouting at him to hurry up and do something right for once.

The redhead scowled as he hated being bossed around but there was nothing he could do about it.

As he passed them, they could hear him say something about wanting to sock the clown in his ugly mug to make him shut up.

The twins sniggered. They could imagine their ill-tempered friend punching Cosmos. They would very much like to do the same. But it would probably cost them their jobs, so they would have to put up with it.

Poor Harmony was trying to not throw up by the time their act was called.

Red told her that it was impossible to not throw up in the middle of doing a somersault, which she knew would probably happen, resulting in the twins either getting kicked out of the circus or getting beaten.

Melody gave her a questioning look, asking if she was going to be alright.

Harmony gave her sister what she hoped to be a reassuring look in return, but it ended up being a grimace.

They both ran and jumped off the platform, doing a somersault in mid-air and landing on their feet. They paused in a position before starting again. The crowd cheered as the twins did complicated twists and flips.

Harmony fought the urge to throw up the contents of her stomach as she used her sister's shoulders as a springboard to do a double flip.

 _It's almost over._ She thought, panting slightly with a forced smile on her face. _Just a little longer..._

As soon as their act finished Harmony rushed out of the tent, Melody following.

But they were stopped by Cosmos.

"You still haven't been punished brats for what you did earlier." he said, scowling.

They attempted to dodge around him, but he grabbed their arms.

He had complained to the ringmaster that they were stealing from the other performers. The ringmaster had immediately believed the clown and told him that he could punish them any way he wanted.

He dragged them inside an empty animal cage and chained their wrists. He then left them there.

The twins scowled. They hadn't done anything wrong. The man was probably jealous. They had even heard that he had killed another clown's dog because they were more popular than him. Cosmos had then blamed Red, saying that the boy had been jealous of the mutt. Everyone had believed Cosmos out of spite as Red had a deformed arm, which people believed to be a sign of the devil.

A few hours later, Harmony had passed out. Melody put her sister's head on her lap and felt her forehead. Harmony had a fever and both girls were very hungry. Poor Melody was panicking. She had no idea what to do. The tent was empty, save for a few animals, and it was freezing. They were only in their thin costumes.

She had no choice but to go to sleep and hope that they would be let out in the morning.

It had been around a week and they still hadn't been let out. Occasionally, someone had given them bread and water but other than that, they were stuck.

Suddenly, the door of the cage was flung open.

Melody's head shot up, alert.

"It's ok. We're here to help." a voice said.

A man approached them. Melody growled at the man to stay away and hugged her sister, protectively.

There was one man and two boys. The man had brown, curly hair and glasses. One of the boys, who was the elder of the two had tanned skin and dark brown hair. He was holding what looked like a bell that was the size of a football. The other boy had long dark blue hair and a permanent scowl on his face. He had a katana strapped to his back.

She had seen the emblem on their coats. They were part of the Black Order, the ones who killed their family and destroyed their home.

They would never join them.

"I always find the children..." the man murmured, sighing.

"Che. Just get them out of there." The scowling boy said.

"Don't be so mean Kanda. She's only trying to protect her sister." The other boy scolded him.

"Well, she isn't doing a very good job. Gah!" he was cut short when Melody's fist sent him flying.


End file.
